


你应该说很高兴见到你 (我是你的另一半)

by sisco_fatima



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisco_fatima/pseuds/sisco_fatima
Summary: 这篇是讲... Tony可能有点疯，但他其实并不怎么愤世嫉俗。





	你应该说很高兴见到你 (我是你的另一半)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you should've said nice to meet you (i'm your other half)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198980) by [shieldmaidenofrohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofrohan/pseuds/shieldmaidenofrohan). 



Tony听到那声音的一瞬间，他把滚烫滚烫的咖啡洒了满桌。

Rhodey咒骂着——咖啡烫到他腿了，不过Tony几乎没听他说什么。他几乎听不到周围的任何声音，因为他刚刚听到了他自己思考的声音，就在这间咖啡店里。

除了他思考的声音正在兴奋地说着艺术画廊啊佣金啊和某些其它的肯定不属于Tony脑子里的事情。

这意味着Tony听到的不是他思考的声音。

他环顾四周，但周围说话的声音太多了，他找不到它在哪儿。他正准备冲着该死的商店大喊一声：“都给我闭嘴!”，他又听到了，然后他转过头去，哦。

哇哦。

有个男人坐在角落里，跟一堆其他人挤在一起，正仰头大笑——跟Tony有时会在脑子里听到的大笑神他妈一模一样，这怎么可能呢？——阳光透过窗户照进来，使他的头发闪闪发光，白皙的脖颈线条完美，Tony无法停止凝视。

Tony不想停止凝视。

永远不。

他的余生除了凝视世界上最美丽的人之外什么也不想做，而且这个人还有Tony打从记事起就听到的声音。

他在意识到自己在做什么之前就开始向那群人走去，完全没听见Rhodey喊他的声音，事实上他无视了所有声音，因为他现在的注意力完全被金色的头发和阳光和“那个声音”占据了。

“需要帮忙吗？“Tony突然听到了，新的声音——低沉粗哑，那不是他的声音——打破了他置身其中的泡泡。发问这是一个头发乱蓬蓬的男人，Tony注意到的唯一一点是他坐在“他”旁边。

“什-什么？“他结结巴巴的，天啊，他不应该再盯着这金发美人看了，因为现在每个人都在盯着他。

金发美人本人也在盯着他看，哇哦，Tony突然觉得呼吸困难，不管是谁给了他的双眼那样的湛蓝，Tony都愿意在余下的生命里衷心感激他。

“我说，”那个头发蓬松的家伙站了起来，“需。要。帮。忙。吗？”

Tony清了清嗓子。“这…这听起来会特别他妈的疯狂，嗯，但是你得听我说。”

“我可不这么想。”那家伙嗤笑道。

“不，不是说你。说他，”Tony指着金发美人，他在突如其来的关注下瞪大了眼睛。这可爱得犯规了，Tony简直想哭。“你们其他人可以留下来听，不过我真的不在乎你们做什么。”

“…好吧，”金发美人说。

“Steve，”那家伙把手放在他的肩膀上，但是Steve——天啊，那是一个美丽的名字，刚刚好适合一个美丽的人——摇摇头。

“没关系，Buck。说吧，先生。”他说。

“好，”Tony点了点头。“对，那么…天啊，Rhodey已经想杀了我了，等我告诉他这件事的时候他甚至可能都不会笑我——对不起，”他看到Steve困惑地皱起眉头，缩了缩，他现在站在一群人面前跟个白痴一样但是他真的得说出来，因为他被这一切可不仅仅是一点点吓坏了。“好吧，这很疯狂，好吗？但我没在开玩笑，你的声音听起来和我思考的声音完全一样。”

“啥？“Steve，在一阵漫长的沉默之后，问道。Tony不怪他。

“我知道，”他叹道，“跟你说了这听起来很疯狂。”

“你思考的声音？“

“对，”Tony点了点头。“就像，你知道的，在你脑子里负责想事情的那个声音？”

“听着，混蛋。你要是来和我们捣乱的——”

“Bucky——”

“就赶快给我滚。”

“Bucky，别这样。”Steve摇摇头，然后他站起来，哇哦，这人整个就是件艺术品啊是不是？

“你说什么？“Steve艰难挤出一句，坐在他另一边的红发女士开始大笑，Tony意识到他刚做了什么。

“我把刚才那句大声说出来了，是吧？“

“是的。”Steve现在脸红了，但他倒没有生气，出于某些说不清楚的原因这让Tony感觉好了不少。

“我，嗯…我经常这样。”

“你……”Steve害羞地笑了笑，垂下眼帘透过睫毛看着Tony，尽管他比他高了差不多有，半英尺吧。“那是不是说，你刚才关于我的那些想法，在你脑子里都是用我的声音说的？”

Tony笑得惊天动地还真心实意，在一个安静的咖啡店里有点不合时宜，不过他一点也不在乎，当他见过的最有吸引力的人类站在他面前还向他露出那样的微笑的时候。

“对啊，”他在傻笑中艰难地说。“你肯定以为我忒么是疯子，是不是？”

“我不知道，”Steve回答，把他从人堆里拉出来。“我不知道这是不是一种特别…有创意的搭讪方式，还是你真的相信你说的那些话。”

“我是真的相信。”Tony说。“不过要是你不信，”他指向还坐在那里瞪着他的Rhodey，“我把咖啡洒了一桌子——还洒了我朋友一身——就在我听到你声音的时候。对不起，蜜糖熊。”他喊道，Rhodey只是挥挥手让他滚蛋。

“所以，”Steve说，“为什么是我？”

“我怎么知道，”Tony哼哼着说道，然后他玩味地咧着嘴说：“如果我不是那么愤世嫉俗的人，我肯定会说这是命运的安排。”

Steve笑了笑。“你进展还真快，先生……”

“Stark。Tony Stark。”

“我们才刚认识，你已经在讨论命运了。”Steve回答，他站在巨大明亮的窗户旁，看起来那么完美——就像Tony从来都不知道自己想要的一切被摆在他面前——Tony还是完全不知道为什么Steve的声音听起来和他脑子里的那个一模一样，但是他再也不关心那个了。上天规定的最大嘛。

“对，你说得没错，”他说，然后走近了一步，他们几乎贴着彼此。“我都还没约你出去呢。”

Steve急促地呼了一口气，然后笑了，“也许你应该约我。”他说，声音低沉又轻柔。

“当然，大家伙，”Tony说。“星期四怎么样，七点？我们可以在这里见面，然后看夜色带我们前往何处？“

“听起来很完美。”Steve点点头，然后当他俯身亲吻Tony的脸颊时，Tony差点停止呼吸。他高大又温暖，而且味道超好闻，天哪，Tony没救了。

“还是觉得我没疯？”他问，没觉得自己现在喘不上来气儿的状态有什么丢人的，换了谁都得跟他一样。

“哪个更愚蠢，笨蛋还是追随笨蛋的人？” Steve扬起眉毛。

“星战？”Tony感觉自己几乎要喜极而泣了。“哦，天哪，好吧，你是完美的。就这么定了——命运，双手赞同。现在到星期四了吗？“

Steve又笑了起来，而Tony的心跳再次加速，他觉得其实自己一点也不愤世嫉俗。


End file.
